Disney quand tu t'invites !
by Shiro Kyria
Summary: Disney envahit Hetalia ! Humour douteux et Os en délires ! XD Multiples pairing ! Warning Yaoi !


**_Bonjour/bonsoir_ _!_** Me revoilà plus en forme que jamais !

Vous voicis donc arrivé sur un recueil d'OS qui acceuillera nos très chers personnages d'Hetalia dans les contes de notre enfance. Enfin, je ferai de mon mieux, cet os est un test, si je vois que ca plait alors je continuerai, sinon je devrai voir en fonction de mon courage...

Et pour commencer en beauté, je vous demande d'accueillir *roulements de tambour* Blanche-Neige !

J'espère que l'idée vous plaira. Allez je vous laisse bonne lecture !

_**Diclaimer**_ : Non les personnages d'Hetalia ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya. Mais je n'abandonne pas !

_**Pairing** _: Kiku (Japon) x Alfred (USA)

* * *

Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain, un roi et une reine. Un jour où la neige recouvrait de sa blancheur le pays tout entier, la reine décida de sortir se balader dans les jardins royaux. La reine était une très belle femme aux longs cheveux noir de jais et aux yeux d'un brun magnifique. Elle portait souvent une tenue de soie rouge venu de chine. Alors qu-

(-_Hé mais pourquoi je suis une femme - aru !_

_-Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi !_

_-Mais enfin ! Je ne veux pas -aru !_

_-Si tu le fais pas je leurs donne la description de tes ébats avec Yvan !_

_-Tu n'oserais pas -aru !_

_-Tu crois ? Voyons où est-elle ?_

_-NOOOON !)_

Je disais donc. La très belle reine se promenait. Elle admirait la neige, elle trouvait que la poudreuse donnait un air féerique et une pureté sans égal à n'importe quel endroit. Alors qu'elle avançait dans les jardins, la reine aperçue au loin une tâche rouge. Elle s'en approcha pour découvrir une magnifique rose que l'hiver n'avait pas encore réussis à faner. Elle admira le courage de la fleur et en voulant la cueillir elle se piqua au doigt aux ronces.

Quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent, tâchant la neige immaculée d'un rouge carmin. La reine émit alors un voeu.

-_J'aimerai avoir une fille, à la peau aussi pâle que la neige, à la chevelure d'ébène aussi belle que la mienne, aie comment ca c'est pas le texte ? Bon à la chevelure d'ébène et aux lèvres aussi rouges que cette rose._

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, le roi Ivan et la reine Yao eurent un enfant. Un bébé tel que l'avait souhaitée la reine. Ou presque.

-_Hein mais j'avais souhaité une fille moi ! Pourquoi c'est un garçon, ca suis pas l'histoire !_

_-Kolkolkol, chérie, il reste notre enfant tout de même._

La reine regarde un peu paniquée le roi et une fois les souvenirs de la menace de l'auteure passée, elle serra l'enfant contre elle.

-_Bien, mais il devra se comporter en princesse, il portera des robes et en aura la grâce et la beauté._

_-Mais comment devrions-nous l'appeler chérie ?_

Yao regarda son époux puis l'enfant. Il regarda par la fenêtre et les souvenirs de son voeu lui revinrent.

_-On l'appellera Blanche-Neige._

*Coupé ! Bravo Yao tu as été très théâtral ! Ivan merci d'avoir fait preuve de tant de sérieux ! Et mais ils sont toujours là bande d'imbéciles ! Coupez ! Mais cou-*

* * *

Malheureusement, le bonheur ne pouvait pas durer. La reine mourut quelques jours après son accouchement *entends quelqu'un s'enfuir, hé mais Yao !*. Le roi, désespéré dut se résoudre à se trouver une autre femme. Il épousa donc une femme d'une grande beauté, aux longs cheveux blonds et au regard bleu marine. Bon, non, en vérité c'est la jeune femme qui a forcé le roi à l'épouser mais elle était si belle et le roi si désespéré qu'il ne put se résoudre à refuser, sa vie aurait été en grand danger dans le cas contraire aussi. Elle s'appellait Natalya et venait du royaume de Biélorussie.

Quelques temps plus tard, le roi partit à la guerre et sa jeune épouse devint l'unique souveraine du royaume, Blanche-Neige n'avait alors que 5 ans. Elle était très belle, avait de courts cheveux noir d'ébènes, de grands yeux marrons, une peau aussi pâle que la neige et des lèvres carmins. Beaucoup l'appelait la princesse Kiku. Plus elle grandissait plus sa beauté grandissait également. De plus comme toutes princesse qui se respecte elle était dotée d'une grande gentillesse et elle était aimée de tous les animaux, particulièrement des chats et des piafs. La princesse était également d'une politesse incroyable.

Et chaque jour la reine demandait la même chose à son miroir magique qui ne pouvait mentir.

-_Miroir, mon beau miroir, dis moi qui est la plus belle..._

Et le miroir répondait toujours :

-_Ma reine, vous êtes la plus belle de tout les royaumes._

Mais un jour, le miroir ayant épuisé son quota de mensonges se vit obliger de dire la vérité à la reine. Pas très fiable ce miroir...

-_Miroir, mon beau miroir, dis moi qui est la plus belle..._

_-Ma reine vous êtes très belle, sa vois tremblait, mais je ne crains que la beauté de Blanche-Neige ne dépasse mille fois la vôtre._

La méchante reine ne supportant plus la beauté grandissante de Blanche-Neige qui lui serrait le coeur d'orgeuil et de jalousie ordonna qu'on la traite en servante, elle espérait ainsi atténuer sa beauté. La princesse fit ce qu'avait ordonné la reine sans répondre. Elle s'appliqua à ce que toutes les tâches qu'on lui donnait fussent bien faites sans jamais élever la voix ou se plaindre et faisait toujours de son mieux. Et malgré les travaux pénibles et ses habits de guenilles sa beauté ne cessait de grandir.

* * *

Un jour, alors qu'elle cherchait de l'eau dans le puit, elle se mit à chanter comme toutes bonnes princesse disney. Certes c'était ordinaire pour la princesse Kiku, mais ce qui faisait que cette journée était spéciale est que pour une fois quelqu'un l'avait entendue. Quelqu'un ne comprends pas les colombes avec qui elle tapait la discute. (Non la princesse n'est pas schizophrène, bien sûr que les colombes parlent. Mais puisque je vous dis que si ! Arthur viens leur dire toi !)

Bref ! Reprenons ! Effectivement, non loin des murs du château un jeune prince à l'allure fringante, se baladait à cheval en mangeant un hamburger (je crois que je viens de briser le charme X'D). Il avait une courte chevelure blonde et des yeux bleus, il portait également une paire de lunnettes mais passons. Alors qu'il avait finit de manger il entendit une voix, une voix qui chantait. Et qui plus est très bien ! Du moins à ses oreilles...

Alors sans hésiter, il se fia à son oreille et ne tarda pas à arriver devant l'un des murs qui protégeait le château de la reine Natalya. Avec l'aide de son cheval, il put passer sa tête pour apercevoir notre chère princesse en train de chanter en parlant aux colombes. Il passa une jambe puis l'autre et tomba.

Blanche-neige en entendant quelqu'un tomber se retourna vers la source du bruit. En voyant le jeune homme la princesse prit peur et s'enferma dans sa chambre en regardant l'inconnu du balcon.

-_Il est de coutume de se présenter et d'apprendre à se connaitre plutot que d'entrer par effraction chez une princesse inconnu-san._

_-Mais je ne voulais pas entrer par effraction, je suis tombé par maladresse ! le pauvre Alfred ne comprit pas que la princesse le traitait de pervers et reprit, J'ai entendu quelqu'un chanter et je vous ai vu. J'ai voulu vous saluer mais je suis tombé. Je suis le prince Alfred du royaume d'Amérique. Et vous quel est votre nom ?_

_-Je me nomme Blanche-Neige, répondit-elle toute rouge de gêne. Mais on m'appelle aussi la princesse Kiku._

_-Ce sont de biens jolis noms à la hauteur de votre beauté._

La princesse sentie ses joues rougir encore plus sous cette déclaration. Le prince sortie une guitare de nulle part et se mit à chanter un air rock accompagné par une-chose-ni-humaine-ni-animale. La princesse bien qu'elle ne comprit la passion du prince pour ce genre de musique était touché de la déclaration du prince. Il lui chantait son amour. N'est-ce-pas romantique ? (Comment ça ma notion de romantique n'est pas la bonne ?)

Mais toutes les choses ont une fin et la princesse voulant éviter au prince le malheur s'adressa à lui à la fin de sa chanson.

-_Vous devriez vous en aller, ma belle-mère ne sera pas contente si elle vous voit._

_-Mais enfin que pourrait-elle me faire ? Je suis un super héros prince tout de même !_

_-Oh je vous en prie, partez Alfred-san !_

_-Dites moi d'abords si je pourrais vous revoir un jour !_

_-J-je ne s-sais pas...S-Surement..._

Le prince réussis à faire tenir la promesse d'une nouvelle rencontre à la princesse Blanche-Neige et après avoir été aidé par l'énergumène non-identifié par la princesse et après quelques tentatives ratées (c'est qu'avec ces burgers c'est pas un poids plume non plus !) il remonta enfin sur son cheval pour repartir heureux vers son royaume.

Malheureusement, la méchante reine avait aperçue toute la scène et folle de rage, elle alla voir son miroir magique.

_-Oh miroir magique, dis moi qui est la plus belle !_

Le miroir s'était préparé mentalement à son meurtre et s'était assuré 125 fois si il ne pouvait pas mentir encore une fois mais non, il était obligé de dire la vérité.

-_Et bien d'après mon classement, vous êtes 25ème ma reine, et la première place de la semaine est retenue par Blanche-neige qui occupe notre top 50 depuis plusieurs années maintenant, félicitons-là ! Ni ses haillons ni ses travaux ne peuvent l'enlaidir !_

_-Oh mais la ferme ! Comment ça depuis plusieurs années ! Tu as dit que tu ne pouvais pas mentir !_

_-Oh et bien, ma reine, c'est une longue histoire, vous allez rire..._

_-Ferme là ! Chasseur !_

Angleterre arriva, un air sombre sur le visage. Il s'agenouilla devant la reine en signe de respect.

-_Que puis-je pour vous ma reine ?_

(Et tu tremblerai pas un peu Arthur ? Shut up stuppid Frogg !)

La reine alla prendre un joli étrin doré et s'approcha de son chasseur.

-_Vois cet étrin, je veux que tu tues Blanche-Neige et que tu m'apportes son coeur dedans. Ainsi je serai la plus belle au monde !_

_-Mais enfin ma reine, je ne peux le faire ici !_

_-Et bien va lui faire cueuillir des pissenlits ! (1) Ramène-les moi aussi, je n'ai plus de café ! (2) Ah et tiens donne lui ces habits, elle devrait avoir l'air ridicule dedans._

_-Bien ma reine._

L'anglais s'en alla en emportant le coffre et les vêtements. Il partit voir la princesse Kiku et lui proposa comme convenu d'aller cueillir des pissenlits à l'orée du bois. Il lui donna la tenue que la reine voulait qu'elle porte. Elle se composait d'un ruban rouge dans les cheveux, d'un haut aux manches bouffante bleu et d'une jupe longue jaune ainsi que de très mignons souliers. Mais contrairement à qu'avait pensé la reine, Blanche-Neige ne s'en retrouva que plus sublimée encore et encore plus rougissante aussi.

Trève de blabla, les pissenlits attendent ! Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'orée du bois. Le chasseur se tint à l'écart de la princesse un moment puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il saisit son poignard et s'approcha de la brune. Celle-ci voyant l'ombre de son accompagnateur se retourna et paniqua.

_-A-Arthur s-san qu-qu'es ce qui vous prend ?!_

_-Oh princesse, pardonnez-moi..._

Le chasseur regarda la princesse, les yeux fermées, attendre la mort et la trouva très courageuse. Elle était si belle, si polie, si gentille... Il lâcha son poignard et attrapa la princesse par les épaules.

-_Oh Blanche-Neige, la reine te veut morte à cause de ta beauté ! Elle est folle de jalousie !Fuit dans la forêt et ne reviens jamais !_

Kiku écouta le chasseur et s'en alla en courant dans la forêt sombre. Le chasseur se retourna. Il ne pouvait rentrer le coffre vide... Il s'en alla chasser un Francis sauvage pour substituer son coeur à celui de la princesse Kiku. Il s'amusa toute l'après-midi à courir après une espèce très spéciale de grenouille idiote et au soir ramena son coeur à la reine qui folle de joie alla voire de la vodka jusqu'a ce que coma éthylique s'en suive.

* * *

De son côté, Blanche-Neige, était effrayée par la forêt sombre et par les créatures étranges (Kiku t'es censé être effrayé pas impressioné là !), elle courut longtemps, très longtemps et finit par s'évanouir puis en se réveillant elle recontra plein d'animaux qui l'amenèrent jusqu'a une chaumière. Elle remercia chacun d'eux poliment et avança jusqu'a la chaumière.

Elle toqua.

_-Y a t'il quelqu'un ? S'il-vous-plait ! Je me suis perdu et..._

Personne. La princesse poussa la porte qui n'était pas fermée et entra dans la petite maison. Elle était vide de toutes vie.

-_Peut-on rentrer ?_

Pas de réponse. Elle fit un tour de la maisonette et arriva à la chambre. Il y avait 7 petits lits avec chacun un nom kawaii gravé dessus.

_-Prof, Dormeur, Joyeuse, Simplet, Atchoum, Timide et Grincheux, énuméra t-elle._

Elle rit un instant mais morte de fatigue elle eut vite fait de se coucher sur 4 lits à l'horizontale (parce que un lit c'était trop peu hein faudrai pas tomber) et elle s'endormit tout aussitôt.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, se trouvait autour d'elle 7 petits se releva en sursautant, tirant la couvertire sur elle. Les 7 petites personnes prirent peur et se cachèrent sous les couvertures des autres lits.

-_Oh mais n'ayez pas peur ! Je ne vous veux aucun mal ! expliqua la princesse._

Les 7 habitants de la maisonette revinrent devant elle, se cachant à moitié derrière le lit. La princesse s'étira et s'assids sur ses talons en se présentant et en expliquant la raison de sa venue aux petits-être. Le discours dura une bonne quinzaine de minutes -question de politesse- et certains des nains pleurèrent son histoire.

-_Et vous ? Qui êtes vous ?_

_-Je suis prof !_

Il portait des lunettes, avait des cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière et des yeux bleus. Il semblait sérieux, se disait Blanche-Neige.

-_Moi c'est Dormeu-...le nain se laissa tomber au sol en s'endormant. Il avait des cheveux bruns mi-longs avec deux mèches un peu plus longue de chaque côté de son visage et des yeux verts. Plus tard Kiku appris qu'il était grec._

_-Moi c'est joyeuse ! la naine sautillait partout, elle avait de long cheveux bruns. Son surnon c'était Elizaveta. Kiku eut un sursaut en voyant qu'elle trainait une poêle avec elle. La brunette la rassure : Oh n'ait pas peur c'est pour me protéger des licornes et des pedopanda de la forêt !_

Blanche-Neige commenca à trembler. Ne valait-il pas mieux s'enfuir à nouveau ?

_-Simplet, veee~ le dit simplet avait les yeux clos et avait un grand sourire sur son visage. Mais quel étrange boucle se disait la princesse._

_-Atchoooum ! C'était qui lui déjà ?_

_-Timide... la petite naine rougissait à vue d'oeil, elle ressemblait à une poupée avec son noeu dans les cheveux et ses courts cheveux blonds._

_-Vee~ Tu te présentes pas frérot ?_

_-Pas envie._

_-Tu sais il n'est pas poli de ne pas se présenter, répondit Kiku._

_-Je m'en fou !_

_-Je suppose que tu dois grincheux, devina la princesse. Tiens, il a une boucle lui aussi se Blanche-Neige._

La princesse regarda les sept petits nains avec un joli sourire.

-_Hé t'a rien à faire chez nous ! hurla grincheux._

_-Oh s'il-vous-plait. Laissez moi rester avec vous. Je n'ai nulle part ou aller... (c'est ça voilà, les yeux de chat potté !)_

Les nains se regardèrent et se mirent en cercle, les bras les uns sur les autres en mode "Les licornes attaquent, réunion !". Ils revinrent ensuite devant la princesse.

-_Bien si tu fais le ménage, lui assena Grincheux._

_-Je peux faire la cuisine aussi._

_-Cuisine ?! On la garde ! Les 7 petites voix avaient dis ça simultanément. Décidément ils n'étaient pas compliqué ces nains._

Blanche-Neige alla donc leurs préparer à manger et ils firent la fête, l'alcool et les tomates coulèrent à flots. Prof se fit tirer sur la piste de danse de force par Simplet et dut lui accorder une valse totalement rouge, Joyeuse dansait avec Timide qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas trébucher et Grincheux hurlait ses insultes à tel point que le prince-princesse lui colla du ruban adhésif pour le faire taire. Dormeur dormait au milieu de la piste tandis qu'un autre nain tentait de le réveiller, c'était qui déjà ? Et ils finirent bourrés et eurent plein de maux de têtes. Fin.

* * *

Au petit matin, alors qu'ils devaient aller travailler, après avoir chacun pris 5 dafalgans et 4 anti-sommeil, Prof donna quelques conseils à leurs nouvelle venue.

-_Tu ne dois pas parler aux inconnus ni les laisser entrer Blanche-Neige d'accord ?_

_-Y manquerais plus qu'elle laisse rentrer des inconnus chez nous ! T'as pas intérêts princesse !_

_-Je vous le promets nains-san._

_-Tiens Blanche-Neige, tu en auras plus besoin que moi !_

Joyeuse tendis sa poêle à la princesse en lui montrant comment l'utiliser. La princesse eut des sueurs froides dans le dos. Elizaveta était vraiment effrayante.

Les nain partirent donc en chantant (quoi il chantent seulement quand ils reviennent ? Bah maintenant c'est quand ils y vont) et Kiku avec un sifflet magique appela tous les animaux. Elle leur demanda de l'aider à nettoyer, ce qu'ils se mirent à faire.

Au palais, la reine plus heureuse que jamais s'approcha de son miroir. Elle avait fait assassiner bon nombre de gens, elle s'était remise de sa geule de bois et son chasseur lui avait ramené le coeur de Blanche-Neige. Il n'y avait pas femme plus heureuse.

-_Oh miroir, mon beau miroir, dit moi qui est la plus belle d'entre toutes !_

Le miroir pria tous les dieux qu'il connaissait. Il commenca donc à parler et l'arrogance et la joie qui se presentèrent dans sa voix sans son consentement lui firent croire que c'était la fin pour lui.

-_Ma reine vous avez gagner 23 places au classement, c'est incroyable ! Et notre gagnante du jour reste Blanche-Neige pour la 6570ème fois !_

-_QUOI ! Mais j'ai son coeur ici, dans ce coffre ! Elle est morte !_

_-Je crains ma reine que des nains ne l'aient recueillis dans la fôret._

Le jour même Arthur était assassiné par la reine. Paix à son âme.

La reine, folle de rage, se dirigea vers son laboratoire secret et prépara une pomme empoisonnée. En se retournant, elle aperçut une de ses fioles avec écrit dessus "Vieillir". Si elle voulait que sa moche-fille mange sa pomme elle devait se déguiser. Elle prit donc la fiole et la bu d'une traite.

Les effets ne tardèrent pas. Sa peau se rida, son visage devint laid, son dos se courba, ses doigts devinrent plus crochus, elle devint maladivement maigre et ses cheveux se blanchirent. Elle rit d'un rire machiavélique et sortit du palais. Elle ne la reconnaitrait pas. Aujourd'hui, fois de Natalya, la princesse Kiku périrait et elle serait la plus belle sorci- (non ne me tue pas Biéloriussie !) -f-f-f-emme a-a-u m-monde.

* * *

De son côté, la princesse Kiku finissait de remercier tous les animaux et se mit à cuisiner une tarte pour ses hôtes. Elle se mit à chanter en pensant au beau jeune homme qu'elle avait vu au palais. Certes il avait l'air maladroit et un peu bête, il avait un gout douteux pour la musique et était accompagné d'un extraterrestre mais il avait su plaire à la jeune princesse. (Tu vois Yao ! Kiku au moins ne se plains pas et il joue son rôle ! Oh mais ta geuele-aru ! Toi la ferme ou je te fais une scène avec Ivan et un lit ! *silence*.)

Je disais donc. Elle cuisinait une tarte quand une vieille femme l'aborda à la fenêtre.

-_Oh ma chérie, voudriez-vous aider une vieille dame sans déffense comme moi, mes articulations me font souffrir et ma gorge est désséchée... demana la dame d'une voix rauque._

_-Oh mais bien sûr madame-san !_

Blanche-Neige oublia la promesse qu'elle avait faite aux nains et aida la vieille femme à entrer. Elle la fit s'asseoir sur un tabouret et lui offrit de l'eau.

-_Vous êtes si gentille mon enfant, oh prenez cette pomme en guise de cadeau._

_-Oh je ne peux pas accepter..._

_-On ne refuse pas de caeau ! C'est une question de politesse ! Et puis tu sais, on dit que si tu croques dans une pomme en faisant un voeu, ce voeu se réalisera ?_

-_C'est vrai ? demanda la princesse surprise._

_-Oh mais bien sûr ! Mais ca ne marche qu'une fois alors choisis bien_ !

Blanche-Neige pris la pomme que lui tendait la vielle dame. Elle réfléchit un long moment puis croqua dedans. Elle n'eut le temps de rien faire, sa vue se brouilla, elle crut sentir son sang se geler et perdu connaissance en tombant lourdement au sol, les yeux clos et la respiration coupée.

_-HAHAHHAHAHAHAH ! Je suis la plus belle au monde maintenant !_

_-Blanche-Neige !_

Les 7 nains se trouvaient à l'entrer avec leurs pioches et leurs poêles, les animaux les avaient alerter et ils avaient accourus jusqu'a leurs chaumières. Lorsqu'ils virent Blanche-Neige au sol ils se ruèrent sur la reine et la chassèrent jusqu'a ce qu'elle se fasse attraper par le fantôme d'Arthur qui la tua. Fin de la méchante reine.

* * *

Les 7 nains très triste firent un cerceuil magnifique à leurs princesses, fait de verre et d'or afin qu'on puisse toujours l'admirer. Ils la pleurèrent longtemps et puis un beau jour un prince venu d'Amérique passa à cheval. Il s'approcha de Joyeux en pleure et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. La naine lui répondit en lui montrant le cercueil de Blanche-Neige. Le prince sourit et d'un air dramatique pointa le ciel en hurlant un "Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Votre super héros est arrivé !"

Timide eut bien de mal à retenir Joyeux d'assomer ce rigolo avec sa poêle. Le prince Alfred s'approcha du cercueil qu'il souleva et il s'approcha de sa princesse. Celle qui faisait battre son coeur depuis qu'il l'avait vue.

Il finit par poser ses lèvres sur celle de Blanche-Neige dans un doux baiser. Il se recula, et comme attendu la princesse ouvrit les yeux, en clignant plusieurs fois des paupières.

-_A-alfred-san ? murmura t-elle._

_-Je suis là..._

Et comme on s'y attendait elle le frappa avec la poêle d'Elizaveta rouge de honte.

-_Hourra ! Blanche-Neige est réveillée ! hurlèrent les nains._

_-Mais enfin, princesse ! demanda alfred un sourire béta sur le visage._

_-Il n'est pas poli d'embrasser les gens comme ça dans leurs sommeil ! Espèce de pervers !_

La princesse était aussi rouge que ses lèvres, Alfred qui se mit à rire la pris dans ses bras et la posa sur son cheval.

_-Q-que f-f-aites-vous alfred-san !_

_-Je fais ensorte que nous puissions vivre ensemble jusqu'a la fin des temps, épousez-moi !_

Après maintes et maintes supplications la princesse accepta. Ile vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants fin !

* * *

Attention spoil Hetalia beautiful word ! :

(1) Mais oui hein ! Comme Allemagne !

(2) Les nations non plus d'ailleurs, oh merde tous aux abris Roderich est à court !

J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, j'avoue qu'après l'avoir lu et relu je n'y décelais plus rien, excuser moi d'avance !

Allez bisous ! J'espère que vous aurez un peu rit ou que du moins l'os vous aura plus, kiss ! N'oubliez pas les reviews !


End file.
